


Ouroboros (like a dog chasing its own tail)

by akira89



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction, 从全年龄到R18再到全年龄, 神智不清时候写的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: The Protagonist/Neil你已经知道这个故事会如何结束：英雄拯救世界，配角拯救英雄（...) 你知道，但你却还是回来了，被某种引力拉回一切的起点，再次按下播放键。希腊悲剧的主角总是被某种执念所困，你也一样，尽管作品类型不同。不愿就此告别：这就是你的执念。现在开始吧。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 10





	Ouroboros (like a dog chasing its own tail)

引言．

你已经知道这个故事会如何结束：英雄拯救世界，配角拯救英雄。他们会书写你们的故事，五十多页情感纠结，太晚表达的感情，太早做出的决定，最终在几千字内爆发。在叙事结构内，没有自由意识，只有名为自由意识的幻境。你知道，但你还是回来了，被某种引力拉 回 起点，再次按下播放键。希腊悲剧的主角总是 被 执念所困，你也一样，尽管作品类型不同。

不愿就此告别：这就是你的执念。

现在开始吧。

偶遇 导师 ．

尼尔就是在这里和你再次相遇。克里斯托弗·沃格勒将英雄旅程里这段剧情起名为‘偶遇 导师 ’ ： 主角在此处会遇见 高人 ，帮助 、提点 他。

这次由你来充当‘导师’角色。哦，你 确信 自己能比尼尔 当时做得要好。 他除了提供诡异点子和让你一头雾水外，并没有做出其他符合‘导师’职位的举动（可你也不能完全怪他：是你让他这么做的）。

凯特充当了桥梁。在初次看到尼尔时，她就有所察觉，只是那时理智获胜了。谁能预想到被迫 与 自己分离的孩子会以这种方式出现？而即将发生的，也就是已经发生的，则是更加天马行空，如同一场诡异的清醒梦。

_“_ 如果 这世界上没有 你所爱 之 人，那拯救 它 又有什么意义呢？”在你告诉她完整计划后，凯特在电话里问，字符因为酒精而被拉长、扭曲。

你发现自己无法回答。

她将电话挂断。从此以后，凯特再也没有联系过你。

通过凯特之前给你机会，你成功接近了尼尔。剧情梗概如下：

你从事艺术品管理 和 交易，工作时与凯特结识。在她陷入一场难以化解的危机时，是你挺身而出，救她于水火之中。自 然 而然 的 ，你们成为了朋友。在安德烈‘人间蒸发’后，凯特经常邀请你参与家庭聚餐和聚会，你跟尼尔就是这么认识的。

你本以为装陌生会很困难，可当你真正开始和尼尔相处时，却发现自己根本不需要假装。虽然一起出生入死，你 却 没有彻底理解他。我指的不是掌握对方全部背景资料的间谍式‘理解’，而是 **理解** 。 他 喜欢吃什么，在地铁和冲凉时选择 哪 种音乐，如何在闲暇时光娱乐自己，性癖，性取向，猫派还是狗派，对世界的整体看法......你对此一无所知。承认吧，你是个糟糕的朋友。不过现在机会来了。

第二次机会：这也许是故事的副主题之一，谁知道呢。如果你问我，时空旅行作品衍生于我们喜爱反悔的本性，也是逃避。如果问题不存在 ， 没有发生过，那你就不需要思考如何去解决它。

但我的看法不重要。这是你的故事，我的职责只是将它一五一十的复述。

看，我已介入太多，读者们感到不快，开始厌倦。休息时间结束了，大英雄，让我们赶紧回到循环之中。你也想尽快接近他，不是吗？手指在触屏上挥舞，你在短信输入框里编织出精美的谎言。“我只知道这很突然，但你想不想和我吃晚餐？”你问。接着，你告诉他你朋友临阵脱逃，两人聚会就此泡汤，但你好不容易才在一直都想去餐厅里订到位置，不想就这样取消它。“我知道这很怪，我应该问凯特才是，可是她没空，叫我来问问你有没有兴趣。”你如此收尾，点击发送。

尼尔在一个小时后回答：“凯特说你真的 是 无计可施了。”

你愣住，没想到凯特在那通电话后还会替你圆场。

“是啊，因为我朋友都是混蛋。”你这么回复尼尔，和你真正想说的相反。

他喜欢了那条短信。“我的也是。什么时候的预约？既然你对那家餐厅如此着迷，我 想 我必须去看看。”尼尔在句尾添加了个思考表情，黄色的圆球用右手托住下巴，看向远方。

你将时间和地址发给他。尼尔准时出现 在约定时间 ，分秒不差。 过去 /未来的他也是 这样 ，总能来得正是时候。年轻人站在街灯下，凌乱的金发反射着昏黄的灯光，像是天使光环。看到你下车时，他把一只带毛线手套的手从西裤口袋里抽出，朝你挥手。

“对不起，路上有点堵车。你没必要在外面等我，这里实在是太冷了。”你说，和尼尔走上餐厅台阶。一个衣冠楚楚的侍者 将 你们 带 到座位上。

尼尔耸肩，答：“没关系，我也才刚到没多久。再说，我和你不一样， _美国先生_ ，我早就习惯了伦敦的狗屎天气。”他其实没有，鼻尖还是红彤彤的，这么说只是想让你好受些。你没有揭穿尼尔，仔细听侍者介绍菜单。对该餐厅的喜爱并不是你伪造的：明亮， 轻松 的就餐环境，和大胆浓郁的菜品轻易地俘获了你的心和胃，让你忍不住再次拜访。在侍者指引下，你们点了几个用来分享的小菜。

“你是怎么知道这个地方的？”尼尔问，将松软的餐前面包糊满黄油。

“一个朋友向我提起过。”你总不能说是来自未来的他“别把所有面包给吃了，等会配他们的烤芝士试试，我保你满意。”

尼尔挑眉。“好的，老板。但我得先告诉你：我很难取悦。”他说，停止对面包的进攻，手伸向金汤力。

“相信我。”你回答。

尼尔的确很喜欢那道菜。蓝芝士被放入迷你浅口锅中，烘烤至表面焦脆，上层加上腌制甜菜根和蜂蜜，最后用杏仁碎和罗勒叶做装饰。你用餐刀切出一块，在面包上糊上厚厚一层，放入嘴中，创造出只属于你的大爆炸。先是混杂着咸味的奶香，接着是甜味，随后两者皆有。恋恋不舍地，你从菜品里抬头，看向尼尔。

那个混蛋，他把所有剩下的面包都给吃掉了。

“我还以为今晚主题是分享。”你抱怨。

尼尔把手上面包递给你，说：“抱歉，抱歉......你是对的，这个烤芝士有某种魔力。怪不得你不愿放弃预约。”

“嗯哼，现在尝尝他们的猪肉。你再也不会想离开这里。”

“我说不定会留下来当个洗碗工。”品尝完猪排的尼尔擦擦嘴，说。

天，你真希望他 那 么做。找个普通工作，组建家庭， **最主要是离你远远的** 。但这不可能，因为这个故事的存在要求你们相遇。“有你这种才华的人，当洗碗工是不是有点杀鸡用牛刀了？”你问。

尼尔抿 了 口金汤力，答：“哦，这家餐厅值得。相反，我对你没有留在这里当洗碗工而感到吃惊。”

“也许是因为我有高于常人的自制力。”

你们继续聊着无关痛痒的话题。你得知他喜欢狗大于猫，狐狸大于狗，因为“它们更会随机应变”。他认为人们必须停止过度消费，先思考再购买。尼尔还觉得，“迪斯尼乐园是世界上最恐怖 的地 方之一”，因为“玩偶装里都是人类”。

“说真的，你难道不觉得奇怪吗？”尼尔将掉到眉前的发丝捋到一边“无论我多么努力，都无法将那些人偶装和动画角色划等号。”

你挥手向侍者示意结账。“看来你缺少同龄朋友的原因找到了：清醒时你听起来像个醉汉，醉酒后则像个疯子。走吧，去我家续摊。”

你们搭乘辆优步去你公寓。你给尼尔 弄 了杯朗姆可乐，塞到他手里。“再喝下去的话，你的地毯极有可能被呕吐物给弄脏。”尼尔说，但还是喝了。

你坐在他对面的沙发上，说：“你会需要这个的。”

“为什么表情如此严肃？”

你知道你不需要给他看那个，对吧？没有人强迫你重复自己。你可以找别人来帮你做这些，自私点，把尼尔留在身边。我相信艾佛斯很愿意为世界牺牲。啊，你已经拿出那颗子弹——当我没说。

它从桌上飞到你的手心。

同时，尼尔眉毛快要飞到天上去。“魔术。机关？让我喝醉也是魔术 的 一部分吗？”他身体向前倾，眼睛睁 得 大大的，好像不眨眼就能破解谜题似的。

部分出于逗弄，部分出于示范，你再次将子弹掉落/捡起。

“这是现实。仔细听我接下来所说的话： 它 和人类存亡有关。”你将熵，时空逆转，和公式的事情告诉了他。尼尔目瞪口呆。

他会拐过弯来的，过去就是最好的证明。

你还想在这多呆会，配尼尔度过这一晚，可是‘导师’角色已经完成。圆环在呼唤着你，你必须得向前走，去另外个场景推动剧情发展。为满足愿望，我们总得付出点代价。人鱼公主牺牲声音，你牺牲自由。

别墨迹，快走，你还能再见到他的。

小试牛刀/同仇敌忾．

这是给你们合作，促进感情的章节。你带尼尔执行任务，将他教你的再次教回给他。不得不说，尼尔虽然平时看上去像个落魄浪子，但他其实对待整件事情都十分认真，学习能力也快。你找不到比他更加完美的学徒了。当你告诉尼尔后，他笑了，说：“毕竟这事关地球的存活。”

“不要谦虚。说吧，想要什么奖励？今天是你生日。”

“你听起来像个干爹。”

“别拿我的年龄开玩笑。”你瞪尼尔一眼。

“嘿， **爱情鸟** ，你们耳机麦克风开着。”从耳边传来蓝队队长科尔的声音“如果我一开始知道策划整场行动的是两个蠢货，那我根本就不会参加。”

你脸红了。幸好你戴着面罩。

“别那么戏剧化。你会没事的。”尼尔将声音放轻“等到行动结束后再谈论奖赏吧。准备好了吗？”

“一直都是。”你答。

你们闯进瑞士被保管最严密的金库之一。地底深处藏着你们想要的图纸。金库的独特设计意味着你们无法豪夺，得靠技巧和随机应变。按照惯例，所有人被分成红蓝两队，根据尼尔和你的计划前行。

红队由你打头阵。一切都十分顺利，直到撤退时。有个没被‘处理’的保全人员从盲点出现，高举手枪。他知道这对于穿着全副武装的劫匪没有用处，可理智占了下风；你在他的双眼中看到恐惧。你转向尼尔，想让他不要冲动。

生日男孩已经举起了枪。两声枪响，接着是沉闷的撞击声。

“他不会起来了。走。”你说，从尼尔身上滚下。千钧一发之时，你将尼尔扑倒在地，感受子弹擦过你肩膀。

尼尔将你扶起，说：“你受伤了。”

“对，我能感受到。但我还活着，所以快点走吧。”

回到接头点路上，尼尔一言不发。因为疼痛和时间紧迫，你也想不出来什么话了，任由沉默充满你们之间的缝隙。任务结束后，你找私人医生给肩膀做简单处理，第二天继续办公。邪恶不休息，所以英雄也不能。

尼尔走进房间，手里拿着两杯咖啡。他把一杯给你。“我很抱歉。”

“我才是该道歉的那个。你应该和朋友过生日，而不是冒着生命危险去抢金库。”你小心翼翼地喝口咖啡，放慢速度，怕它烫到舌头“这种伤一个礼拜之内就能好，别太担心。”

“ **可你是我的朋友** ，而我让你受伤了。随你怎么说，我觉得这挺值得担心的。”

“说起朋友，你应该多和同龄人交流，别天天像个老头子一样。”

“我喜欢和你在一起。和你相处很愉快，就像我们似曾相识。呃、等会，”此时的尼尔让你想起只追着自己尾巴跑的小狗，焦急，困惑“不许岔开话题。我差点害死你，为什么你如此平静？”

你注视着他眼睛，答：“因为你是我朋友。”

“就这样？”尼尔难以置信；小狗继续追逐着自己尾巴，一圈又一圈。

“就这样。”

“即使是为我去死。”

你点头，在西装口袋里摸索着，直到你触碰到冰冷的金属。“接住。”你说，将物品丢给尼尔“生日快乐。”

年轻人单手接住，问：“这是什么？”

“礼物。一个护身符。”

桃色场景．

全年龄电影里不应该有这种场景。

这不是那种电影。准确来说：这根本就不是电影，而是短篇粉丝小说。在我们现在所属于的文学分类里，这种场景已经成为了某种既定。读者们想要看到这个，字词的积累只为这一瞬间；我们建造大坝，只为观看它决堤，水流卷走所有。

你看着尼尔湿润的嘴唇，陷入两难。尽管在循环之中，你还是不想成为某种陈词滥调，即使这几乎不可能，因为你爱他。这又是什么时候发生的？丘比特之箭似乎在你不注意时射入了心脏，箭头随着时间推移越陷越深。

没人告诉过你被它击中后会如此痛苦。

“我可以这么做吗？”你问尼尔。

他没有说话，直接将你拉入一个吻，两人牙齿差点相撞。这是个黏糊糊，初中生般的吻，却并不影响你看到闪电，火花，和一切象征激情的东西。你们急忙脱掉衣服，回归原始。手指末梢神经告诉你尼尔皮肤的触感：温暖，柔软，但因为少许体毛又有些粗糙。他也抚摸着你，在伤疤上稍作停留，描绘着你的故事轨迹。

第二个粗糙的亲吻。没关系，你们会有更多机会练习的。

现在当务之急是找到床。床床床，你像个孩子呼唤母亲般呼唤着它。尼尔，你的北极星，将你牵到床边。你们一起倒下，向下，再向下，最后降落在床垫上。尼尔问你想处于哪个位置。

“只要和你在一起就行。”你回答。

“那我在下面。”尼尔说。他把润滑剂涂在手指上，开始扩张。细长手指交叉，撑开穴口，给你窥到天堂入口的机会。开合，开合，仿佛过去一个世纪，尼尔才给你允许。你将他压在身下，插入他。尼尔在你背上留下抓痕，让它如同着火般疼痛。

火焰。你全身都在燃烧。

你开始抽插，在他体内寻找极乐之境。尼尔呼唤你名字，他的手包裹着你，他的腿包裹着你，他的穴包裹着你，身体变成你的形状，也让你变成他的。在情欲的混乱中，你们找到某种平衡。

再次亲吻。我刚说过，练习机会多着呢。这次，你们稍微熟练些，舌头在口腔里纠缠，追逐。从吻里脱离，你继续操他，撞击着他的敏感点。尼尔弓起背，发出豹类的咕噜声。他要高潮了。把手放在他细软的金发里，你将它朝你方向拽，阴茎在尼尔体内冲撞地愈发狂野。

尼尔射了，精液碰洒在小腹上。你跟随他脚步。

平静。

你们躺在床中心，面对面，被情欲的残留环绕。“我们为什么没有早点做这个？”你们异口同声地问对方。

先笑的是尼尔，眼睛弯成好看的形状。“晚发生总比没有过好。”他说。

你迷失在那个笑容当中。

尼尔又一次呼唤你，带着些担忧。

“你眼角没有笑纹。”你说，手抚摸着他侧脸。你没说的是：“和我在过去见到的不一样。”

“正常，我又不像你这么老。”他握住你的手。你突然觉得有些罪恶：你正在尼尔身上寻找过去/未来的他，追随一个鬼魂。“你哭了。”尼尔说，打断你思绪。他替你擦去那些泪珠。

你道歉。“我只是太激动了。”

“不用道歉，我挺喜欢你这样的。还有以后呢，牛仔，我们有时间。”

错，我们没有。办公桌上的日历提醒你那天终将来临。我得告诉他，你想。

那就试试吧， _牛仔_ 。

你张开嘴。尼尔看着你， **只看着你** ，脸上还挂着那个该死的微笑。

承认吧，你始终都是个懦夫。

“是啊，我们有的是时间。”你说，为这个场景画上句号。

当你熟睡时，一个回忆．

在船上。海浪带来轻微晃动。

“还没睡？”

尼尔从书本中抬头，熟悉的金色光晕框着他脸庞。“睡不着。”

你问他在看什么。

“用来助眠的。”他答。

“正是我所需要的。给我，我读给你听，保证我们都能睡着。”你坐到他身旁。尼尔把书递给你，纸张散发着令人安心的味道。

你开始朗读。这是本科幻小说，有很多专业名词，而你被丢进其三分之二处。“现在，抓紧我的臂膀吧。抓牢。我们将进入许多黑暗地带，但我想我认得路。假如我将在黑暗中吻你，请不要大惊小怪，那是因为我爱你。”你读。 [[1]](http://#_ftn1)

主角们手挽着手，踏入机器闸门。

你不记得接下来的剧情了，只想得起尼尔。他观察着你，像围绕耶稣的门徒。你从未被如此注视。“怎么了？”你问他。

“没什么。继续吧，你声音很不错。”

你知道他在撒谎，但你还是继续读下去了。

大敌当前．

日历上的大叉逐渐逼近那天。阿德烈快要成功了。你坐在办公室椅子上，心不在焉地做着数独。既然你们拯救了世界，那也应该有机会破除这个死局。尼尔跟你说过：“你无法改变已经发生的。” 一切上升的终将汇合，一切下落的总会着陆。可这不是现实，不是吗？你问。这是某人的幻境，一张白纸。它拥有着无限潜力。

等等，你是怎么知道这些的？

有人敲门。是尼尔，他又准时出现了。你放他进来，问他想喝些什么。尼尔做个停止的手势，说：“这是关于公式，对吧。”

刚刚句子里没有问号。他很聪明，像他喜欢的狐狸一样，你是瞒不过他的。“所以你已经知道了。”你将手指交叉，形成山峰“我们阻止不了其他部分被抢夺的命运。”

他坐在你对面椅子上，说：“‘你无法改变已经发生的’。八。”

“什么？”

“桌上的数独。左上角第三格应该填‘八’。”你低头查看，发现尼尔是对的。他继续说下去：“这并不意味着失败，毕竟还有一个部件不知所踪。我相信不用我来教你，你也知道自我折磨无法提高工作效率吧。先回家休息，换艾佛斯和我来接管行动，如何？”尼尔掐着自己右掌。紧张的人是他。

你摇头，答：“还有些事情需要处理。听着，尼尔，我叫你来这不是为——”

“你叫我什么？”尼尔满脸困惑。

蠢货，尼尔是过去/未来他用的假名。尼尔真名不是尼尔，而是......而是.....天，你居然想不起来，他的无数个形象早已在你脑内重叠，融合。‘尼尔’两字超越名字，成为象征，提醒你那些无法挽回的。在你心中潜伏许久的问题再次浮上水面：在爱某人的现在时同时爱着他的未来，算不算不忠？

“好吧，我是缺乏睡眠。”你举手投降，让年轻人听到他想要听到的，总比解释你内心活动简单（现在知道我有多辛苦了吗）。

被你称为尼尔的人双臂交叉在胸前，摇头，说：“别以为我会就这样轻易放过你。最近你天天把自己关在办公室，一言不发，故意无视我的信息，所有任务指令都让安妮传递。是你将我拉入信条，如今却又这样对待我，让我不得不觉得被耍了。到底怎么了？我还以为坦诚是你的中间名。”

终于回到了这里。该说实话了。

“只剩一个部件不是好事。”你说。

“可这意味着我们还有——”

“不，我们错过了机会。”无形的手抓住你的胃，将它绞成一团“.....我错过了救你的机会。现在为完成闭环，你只能回去。”

“继续。”尼尔命令。

你将之后会发生的事告诉他。

“我不是贪生怕死的人。”尼尔说，表情和之前没有太大变化“这是必然的，我接受。”

可你不接受。

见你沉默，尼尔继续说：“我还会在另一头见到你的。所以，什么时候出发？”他抓起桌上日历，翻阅着。

你将日历从他手中夺回。“听着，再给我几天，我不相信没有解决方法。在这里有那么多科学家，全世界最聪明的人，总有一个可以阻止这件事情。你不必这么做，真的。”

“不，我必须去。”他看向你，眼神让你想起许多年前你们一起去的餐厅，和那个温暖，充满家庭感的烤芝士。你们本来可以过上普通人的生活，你想。不应该是尼尔来经历这些。

“别走。”你恳求。

尼尔起身，在你额头上落下一吻。“可是如果我不去，我爱的将不复存在。”

归程多舛......嘿，你要去哪里？．

故事结局可不在那边。再走下去只有虚无。

你嗯哼，说：“我知道。”

不要光说不做。说真的，你在这里让我感到很不舒服，像是隐私被曝光了一样。在主角速成班里，他们没有教过你要和叙述者保持界线吗？

“啊，你回嘴了。所以你的确是存在的，叙述者，还有我猜读者也是。”

操。

“我想跟你说些事情。”你摆出联合国会议的态势“讨论讨论。”

你知道我们的讨论违反故事规定，对吧？天啊，他们真的什么都没有告诉你。我没有什么好跟你讲的了，请回吧。不要耸肩。我不允许你耸肩。

等等——呃！真拿你没办法。

你耸肩，说：“那不是很好？我是一张具有无限可能的白纸，可以做任何我想要的，不受拘束。我没有必要踏入名为‘英雄旅途’的环形叙事当中，尼尔也不必离我而去：没有故事就没有他之后的牺牲。”

没人愿意看那些。

“可我想。我相信你也厌倦了，毕竟叙述者和角色们一样，都受困在环形中，被迫讲述同样的故事。一遍又一遍，一天又一天。为何不帮助我逃离？这会是双赢。”

我无处可逃。现实让我痛苦。我的现实，不是你的。

“比起虚假的选择，我还是更加倾向于痛苦的自由。”

......你果然是他的主角。

行，我的确是累了。杀了我吧，如果你是他们所说的救世主的话。

你被我逗笑。“可叙述是无法被杀死的。有没有别的方法？”

那只是你认为。你其实是可以杀死我的，只要逃离或者拒绝参与。也可以用思想将我分解。下次一定要好好听课啊。

“那我就两个都做吧。”你朝反方向走去，开始思考。

我逐渐

破碎。

自由，我看到

快了。

他应该很庆幸

你们会 在光明处

相聚

曾经 我

爱 

现在！自由

再见，再见

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 出自斯蒂芬·金的《故事贩卖机》。我爱那本短篇集。谢谢金老爷子。


End file.
